A number of pharmaceutical agents and potential pharmaceutical agents suffer from poor aqueous solubility, high levels of antigenicity, toxicity, or rapid degradation in serum which can hamper the development of suitable clinical formulations. One solution to these problems has been to encapsulate the pharmaceutical agent in a delivery vehicle that is soluble in aqueous solutions and that shields the agent from direct contact with tissues and blood. In particular, formulations based on liposome technology are of significant interest. Liposomes are vesicles comprised of concentrically ordered phospholipid bilayers which encapsulate an aqueous phase. They form spontaneously when phospholipids are exposed to aqueous solutions and can accommodate a variety of bioactive molecules.
Liposomes have proved a valuable tool as an in vivo delivery system for enhancing the efficacy of various pharmacologically active molecules (Ostro et al., Liposomes from Biophysics to Therapeutics, Dekker, New York, pp. 1-369 (1987)). Animal studies have shown that liposomes can decrease the toxicity of several antitumor and antifungal drugs, leading to clinical trials with promising results (Sculier et al., Eur. J. Cancer Clin. Oncol., 24: 527-538; Gabizon, et al., Eur. J. Cancer Clin. Oncol., 25: 1795-1803 (1989); Treat et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst., 82: 1706-1710 (1990); Lopez-Berestein et al., J. Infect. Dis., 151: 704-710 (1985); Presant et al., Cancer, 62: 905-911 (1988)). In addition, liposomes have been shown to be efficient carriers of antiparasitic drugs for treating intracellular infections of the reticuloendothelial system (RES), in activating macrophage cells to become tumoricidal, in models of metastasis, and in enhancing the immune response to encapsulated antigens, thus facilitating the formulation of artificial vaccines (Lopez-Berestein & Fidler, eds., Liposomes in the Therapy of Infectious Diseases and Cancer, Liss, New York (1989); Alving et al., Immunol. Lett., 25: 275-280 (1990)).
All these effects stem from the capacity of macrophage cells in the liver and spleen (mononuclear phagocytic system MPS or reticuloendothelial system RES) to remove the majority of liposomes from the blood circulation within minutes (Gregoriadis, ed., Liposomes as Drug Carriers, Wiley, New York. (1988)). Such rapid clearance of liposomes however, has limited their prospects as an in vivo delivery system for transporting drugs to sites of disease beyond the RES.
Recent reports have described the use of various polymers to increase serum half-life of liposomes. In particular, it has been recognized that formulations of liposomes containing either mono-sialoganglioside (GM1) or lipid derivatives of polyethylene glycol avoid MPS removal and significantly increase serum half-life (Allen et al., FEBS Lett., 223: 42-46 (1987); Klibanov et al., FEBS Lett., 268: 235-237 (1990); Blume et al., Biochim, Biophys. Acta., 1029: 91-97 (1990); Allen et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta., 1066: 29-36 (1991); Papahadjopoulos et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 88: 11460-11464 (1991); Senior et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta., 1062: 77-82 (1991); Allen et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta., 1068: 133-141 (1991)).
Many reports have demonstrated that rapid removal of circulating liposomes in vivo by cells of the mononuclear phagocytic system (MPS) can be overcome by incorporation of lipids derivatized with the hydrophilic polymer polyethylene glycol (PEG). These liposomes are referred to as sterically stabilized or “stealth” liposomes. With PEG having a molecular weight in the range of 1000 to 5000, prolonged circulation and reduced MPS uptake is achieved (Woodle & Lasic., Biochim. Biophys. Acta., 1113:171-199 (1992)). However, this reduction in clearance by the MPS is also associated with a reduction in uptake by a variety of cells (Lee, K. D. et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta., 1103:185-197 (1992)). In addition, the presence of hydrophilic polymers on the surface of the liposome appears to interfere with specific ligand recognition by targeting moieties conjugated to the liposome. Presumably this occurs due to steric hindrance of the active site of the targeting moiety by the long chain PEG molecules. (Klibanov et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta. 1062: 148-148 (1991)).
Finally, while most therapeutic agents transported by liposomes must enter the cytoplasm of the target cell in order to express their biological activity, it is generally appreciated that most liposomes are either not actually internalized by the target cells, or, where uptake does occur, it is generally via an endocytotic pathway. Thus actual drug to the target cell typically entails release from the liposome (e.g., through disruption of the liposome itself or through “leakage”) in the vicinity of the target cell and then subsequent uptake (either through diffusion, endocytosis, phagocytosis, or active transport) of the therapeutic agent from solution by the target cell. Indeed immunoliposomes have been designed to actually induce destabilization and fragmentation of the liposome once the targeting antibody has bound a target, thereby freeing the liposome contents (see, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,735). Even these “target-sensitive” liposomes, lose a considerable amount of the therapeutic agent in solution before it can be taken up by the target cell. Alternatively, if the liposome is internalized by an endocytotic process, it is ultimately incorporated in a lysosome where strong acid conditions exist that can degrade a number of therapeutic agents (e.g. proteins).
Thus, delivery of effective doses of therapeutic agents to the cytoplasm of the target cell is hampered by low residence times in serum, ineffective targeting when residence times are increased, considerable loss of the therapeutic agent in solution before it may be taken up by the target cell, and degradation of the therapeutic in the endosomic/lysosomic pathway. Clearly, it would be desirable to obtain a liposome with increased serum half-life, capable of specifically targeting particular cells, and also capable of being internalized into the cytoplasm by the target cells thereby avoiding loss of the therapeutic agent or degradation by the endosomic/lysosomic pathway.